


Road Trip

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Humor, Road Trips, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch and Reese have to head out of town to deal with a situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

They had finished up with their Number, but there was a complication. The perpetrator had been planning revenge against the witness who had landed him in jail, but that wasn't the only thing the perpetrator had planned. He and his gang had a job planned a few days hence, and it was unlikely that the others would cancel their plans just because they were down a member. If they wanted to put a stop to it, they would have to leave the city and head to the site of the future crime. 

Reese went to get them a car, while Finch made arrangements for Bear and prepared Fusco and Carter to handle any new Numbers that might come in while they were away. John raised an eyebrow at the luggage Harold had piled on the sidewalk as he pulled the car up to the curb . The garment bag and the small suitcase weren't much of a surprise, but “Do you really need all of this Harold? Isn't 5 laptops a bit much?”

“I like to be prepared for any contingencies Mr. Reese.”

John just sighed as he began stowing the items in the back seat, then stood back as Harold started fussing over the placement of his babies and securing them in place. John had already stashed his own large duffel in the trunk, a few items of clothing and some toiletries tucked in and cushioning the most delicate of his arsenal against jostling. He had thought it best to keep his items out of Harold's sight as he didn't want to have the whole “no grenades” argument again.

They settled into their seats and started off. Harold brought up potential routes on his tablet, frowning as each possible path took longer than he really liked. He would prefer to have as much time as possible for them to familiarize themselves with the area and come up with a plan to stop the gang.

“Dont worry Harold. We can save some time if we drive straight through without stopping. That's why I brought this” John said as he pulled out a large 2 liter soda bottle.

“Is that much caffeine good for you?” Harold asked dubiously.

“...its not for drinking” John replied.

The non-stop drive idea was quickly vetoed, as Finch decided they could sacrifice some prep time. They would work better if they were well rested when they arrived.

 

**20 MIN INTO THE DRIVE**

“Mr. Reese, the speed limit is 55 mph. Just because you were an international spy doesn't mean you have to drive like James Bond.”

 _If I was James Bond this car would have rocket launchers_ John thought grumpily.

 

**30 MIN INTO THE DRIVE**

“This isn't Grand Theft Auto, Mr Reese.” Harold said through gritted teeth as their car neatly cut across three lanes of traffic.

“well actually Harold, it sort of is.”

“you mean....”

“The line at the rental place was taking too long.”

**3 HOURS INTO THE DRIVE**

“I could do some of the driving if you need a break Mr. Reese”

“I'd like to get there sometime this week”

 _You weren't so fussy when I had to fly your plane for you_ Harold thought grumpily.

**7 HOURS LATER AS THEY STOP FOR THE NIGHT**

“What do you mean the hotel doesn't have wifi!!!”

**AFTER A QUICK MEAL IN THE HOTEL RESTAURANT**

“It's Friday night and we have time to kill, what do you wanna do for fun?”

 _hack the pentagon_ Harold thought quietly to himself.

 _shoot bad guys_ Reese thought wistfully.

.”..movie it is.”

Sadly, the local cinema didn't offer that many options. They finally settled on one they might both enjoy, or at least tolerate, and settled into their seats with popcorn and sodas as the lights dimmed.

“Relax Finch, it was only a preview” Reese tried to calm his companion, who's eyes were wide and hair was standing straight up (well, more so than usual).

“We are sleeping with all the lights on!”

John leaned over to whisper a suggestion to his friend. 

“No Mr. Reese, oddly enough, a gun under the pillow would NOT make me feel safer!” 

_I wish Bear were here_ Harold thought, knowing his warm protective presence would help keep away nightmares. 

An hour later Harold surreptitiously handed John his handkerchief.

“There There Mr Reese. I'm sure that the puppy finds his way home. And that his mother lives.”

John sniffled into the hanky and surreptitiously wiped his eyes. 

_I wish Bear were here_ he thought morosely, knowing that cuddling his warm furry buddy would make him feel better.

The movie came to its inevitable happy ending, and the duo made their way back to the hotel in better spirits. As they settled into their beds John shifted and squirmed and let out a slight “oof” as he tried to get comfortable.

“Is everything alright Mr. Reese? Is the bed too lumpy?”

“Bed's fine Harold” John replied. (It was the knives and guns he had stashed in it that were causing his discomfort)

The drive the next day was just as tedious, and they arrived at their destination cranky and a bit annoyed with each other. Fortunately things went smoothly and the perpetrator's gang were soon also in jail.

By mutual consent they shipped the weapons and computers home via UPS and took a plane home.

**Author's Note:**

> for my trope bingo square: road trip


End file.
